The Wavering Expanse Wikia
Welcome to the The Wavering Expanse Wikia A Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition Campaign The Wavering Expanse Meet the heroes! * Anton Stormwind (Warlock) * Thachedious Astones (Sorcerer) * Tolas Threemore (Cleric) * Ybsom Det (Fighter) * Alaya Goldwing (Sorcerer/Warlock) Adventurer's journal Session 24th May 2015 Day 1 Anton Stormwind receives instructions from his step-father to travel with his pregnant sister Neve to Octavar Sanctum. While reluctant to accept responsibility, Anton finds the destination an equally potent place to pick up girls. Day 2 Thachedious has been following Zalchus "Threefingers" into Greyhawk. Zalchus provides a connection to the Cult of Eternity. Thachedious is eager for vengeance. Tolas, initiate of stormlord Talos, hears that his old rival Zalchus, priest of Ulaa has arrived in the city. Converting Zalchus to the religion of Talos will bring much power to Tolas. Three storylines merge at The Prancing Pony Inn, where both Neve and Zalchus are guests. Thachedious steals a letter from Zalchus and learns that a cultist named Levélia resides in Octavar Sanctum. A portal opens close to the inn and Mercury Oozes attack the heroes. Monks from the Sunspider Protectorate assist in their battle. The monks were sent to escort Neve and Anton to the Sanctum. Thachedious decides to travel along, since they have the same destination. Anton avoids monk Jamaila due to a previous romance. A pair of drow monks provide him with sufficient distraction. Anton flirts uncontrollably with Dona and he teaches Brosius the Bro-code. Dona challenges Anton to prove himself in adventure. Meanwhile, Thachedious seeks to purchase entrance to the Sanctum from the monks. Jamaila is eager to sell, but Thachedious' crazy nature makes her retract the offer. Thachedious convinces a boy to bless him instead. Tolas tracks the trail that Zalchus left behind from the Prancing Pony. He learns that an avatar of Talos is stirring in the Wavering Expanse and that Zalchus went to the Sanctum. Inside the Sanctum, Tolas and Thachedious learn that they were born in the Sanctum. Octavar, guardian of the Sanctum, tells Thachedious the names of his parents and younger brother. Gabriëlla and Humphrey Astones have given birth to Thachedious and Chromium. The Adventurers Guild may know more about their last whereabouts. Tolas discovers Anton fought beside him at The Prancing Pony. They decide there's a mutual interest in going to the Adventurers Guild together. That evening, Tolas feigns interest in the Bro-code and Anton pushes Tolas to talk with beautiful elven Levélia. Tolas learns that she can somehow heal permanent wounds. Uninterested in the activities of the seductive elven woman, he inquires about Talos' avatar and hears of a dragonborn civil war. Sanctum Talent Level: 55/100 Session 31st May 2015 Day 2 A horrible tattoo of a butterfly-winged dragon was forced upon the back of Ybsom Det after being defeated at the Battle of the Smallest Bridge. Ybsom has been following the trail of dragonborn tattoo-artist Bobzy ever since. Rumors of dragonborn armies led him to the Wavering Expanse. Anton talks to Levélia and finds out that she is still interested in buying kidnapped women and men with perfect bodies. Anton eagerly continues his hunt. Ybsom meets Anton in a tavern nearby the Sanctum. Ybsom observes while Anton manages to seduce the young merchant Vicki, despite the thwarting efforts of dwarven merchant Glenhia. Upon learning that Ybsom is a successful adventurer, Anton intends to teach Ybsom the secrets of the Bro-codex some other time; Vicki is more important this evening. Day 3 At breakfast, Thachedious is greeted by an bombastic cleric of Pelor. The situation rapidly turns grim. The cleric leaves Thachedious alone. A cart driver offers transport to the Dragon Fort - Adventurers Guild. Our heroes accept the offer. At the Dragon Fort, a clerk offers the heroes three quests: * Gather dragon eggs at the Everfighting Fields * Investigate kobold activities in the Dragon Swamp * Investigate nightly killings at the Mistfields near Mistcrown The heroes decide to gather dragon eggs that were left abandoned by a group of previous adventurers. Ambassador of the dragonborn Barrnahuul will deliver the quest reward. Anton is warned that Aarakocra might eat his horse if left unattended. Thachedious learns from the clerk that his father is a monk who will return to the Fort in a few days and that his mother has abandoned the priesthood of Talos to become a druid. Upon inquiry after the Cult of Eternity, Tolas tells Thachedious that he missed their representative Levélia in the Sanctum. The Everfighting Fields is a patch of land covered in Darkness. Purple mists in the shapes of dragons and blue mists in the shape of demons continuously attack each mother, disappear and reappear. Our heroes enter the fray. Invisible Anton manages to steal the huge egg. The guardian dragon goes crazy and flies off to attack everything in sight. Meanwhile Ybsom finds a pretty chest with his initials on it. A female human paladin of Pelor, covered in dirt and blood runs towards the exit as the dragon slays demons. Thachedious nearly sacrifices himself to get the girl out. Nivora explains she belonged to the previous group of adventurers, but they left her for dead. Anton tries to seduce the girl and Thachedious repeatedly pokes her to check if she is real. Nivora seems too exhausted to respond firmly, but remembers to reward her saviors with healing potions. The heroes return to Dragon Fort at nightfall. Sanctum Talent Level: 56/100 Session 21st of June 2015 Day 3 Alaya Goldwing is a young teenage girl of Fey heritage. Her father had her trapped in a magical prison during childhood. Alaya lacks a proper understanding of the world. She is naive and unfamiliar with social boundaries. She has tiny non-functional wings and wears a bright white dress which is decorated with colorful feathers. Alaya wakes in the presence of a birdlike creature named Soshtak. He tells her that human girls have no place in his society. In reply, Alaya carelessly summons illusions of colorful rainbows on the walls. She smiles and strokes the feathers of the birdlike man. Soshtak shows that the Aarakocra live on a floating island in the sky. The human world is far below. Soshtak flies down and brings Alaya to a dragonborn encampment. Alaya explores the settlement and leads the dragonborn on to a merry chase. She finds a cage on wheels that contains a giant colorful Fey lizard. Distracted by the pretty animal, Alaya ends up at the final destination of the cart, Dragon Fort. The cart driver was Barrnahuul, a female blue dragonborn. She shows concern for Alaya and leads her to Halphyr, the secretary of the Adventurers Guild. Alaya jumps up and down on a nearby couch while her caretakers discuss. At this point, our heroes return from their quest. Nivora bids the heroes goodnight and reminds them that her father Salavir Winslow is a powerful man who would be eager to meet her rescuers. Halphyr indicates that Barrnahuul is the person who collects the dragon eggs. Anton is quick to flirt with the blue lizardlike creature. Drawing upon his Sanctum Talent, he convinces her to meet in private later that evening. The heroes receive their rewards for the collection of dragon eggs. Thachedious wonders whether he is crazy or if there's really a girl with tiny wings jumping on the couch. Alaya soon becomes the focus of the attention. Excitedly, she makes Anton's nose glow a bright red. Anton shows a sign of anger and his illusory disguise shimmers. Alaya sees Anton's real face with Fey-like features and she begins to cry. Some minutes later, the giant Fey lizard appears into the doorway. Anton and Alaya both hear a voice in their heads that says "I'm so hungry". The creature begins to chew on Barrnahuul. Anton creates an illusory goat in the corner of the room and tries to convince the beast to move away. Thachedious readies a fireball in case the plan fails. Alaya offers the beast a piece of bread. Barrnahuul frees herself from the jaw of the beast and climbs onto its back. The Fey animal shakes off Barrnahuul and his tail knocks down several of the heroes in the same movement. As planned, Thachedious releases his fireball. Alas, he misses and the beast runs toward the goat. The beast sends a telepathic message to the heroes of Fey origin; "The goat is gone". Anton asks in Sylvan language what other food he likes. "Black panthers" the beast sends back. Several heroes tactically retreat from the chamber. They notice that the cage is still intact. Anton creates an illusory black panther in the cage. Alaya sees the black panther and runs to hug it. The beast follows. Thachedious finds himself left alone in the chamber and steals a magical scroll from the table. Eventually the heroes manage to lock the beast in the cage with Alaya at the proper end of the door. With the invisible support of Halphyr, Alaya gathers prepared food from the guests of the local tavern and feeds the beast. Then she goes to sleep. She wakes up later to find Anton, but Anton is not interested in her company. Thachedious is informed that his father is on duty in the Keep. Eagerly he travels to the designated guard post. A human in a black monk uniform is unmistakably his father Humphrey. Humphrey apologizes for leaving Thachedious behind. He explains that Gabriëlla has visions and can predict the future. She foresaw that Thachedious and Chromium must grow up separately for their survival. Humphrey tried to stop Gabriëlla from moving to the Wavering Expanse, but was locked away from Thachedious by a closing portal. Gabriëlla is now a druid nearby the Shadow Forest and Chromium's location is unknown. Humphrey gives Thachedious a magical medallion. On its golden cord hangs a small glass orb with a never-ending storm of lightning inside. Humphrey says the infinity and the intensity of the storm symbolizes their mutual love for Thachedious. Thachedious is disappointed with this reunion. Divorced parents are worse than missing parents in his opinion. In her private chamber Barrnahuul has a pleasant evening with Anton. When she wakes up, Alaya is sleeping in her bed instead of Anton. Barrnahuul curses at the crazy humans and swears this is the last time she will be swept up in human trickery. Dark thoughts begin to creep in her mind. ‘Burn Anton, burn those Mistcrown beggars and fool monks. And burn me for tolerating their talk of peace, love and trust. The time has come to teach those children to grow up in dragon-style; by means of strength and submission.' The priestess of Tiamat considers the sleeping Fey girl in her bed. 'She will be an excellent tool.' Barrnahuul studies Alaya and practices her divine ritual while the girl sleeps... During the night a lightning dragon appears in the sky above Mistcrown and the Greyhawk portals have closed. The Sanctum Talent Level decreases by 1, as other Sanctumborn make use of the resource Day 4 Next morning Anton convinces Alaya to gather Fame together. Anton believes he can use the girl to make other women more amenable to his charms. The heroes look for further adventures and Halphyr offers available quests. * Investigate Kobolds in Dragon Swamp * Investigate Nightly killings in Mistfields * Meet with Salavir Winslow to stop kidnappings The heroes decide to meet Nivora's father in Last Hope. Salavir Winslow is the bombastic priest who Thachedious met earlier during breakfast. The heroes are embraced as saviors in the temple of Pelor. Salavir explains about a failed kidnap attempt. The victim overheard their plans: to kidnap a random pretty girl at Gypsy Talent Celebration this evening. Thachedious and Anton convince Nivora that she needs to be bait. Nivora responds poorly to Thachedious social awkward moments. Her name is not Christina! Anton soothes her discomfort. Sanctum Talent Level: 54/100 Session 28th of June 2015 Day 4 Anton convinces Nivora that she needs help with her disguise. Nivora tells Anton everything about her deceased mother as they explore her dusty wardrobe. Anton feigns an interest in her history and guides Nivora into a provocative costume. At the height of her emotional breakdown, Anton finds the opportunity to gain her full affection. He offers Nivora golden jewelry and fabricates a story of how it belonged to his own mother. Nivora recognizes the jewelry as a modern fake with generic design. Anton quickly flees the building as the jewelry and vases are hurled at him. Thachedious finds a school of wizards in Last Hope. They call themselves the Sunspider Initiative. An attempt at theft of a chair is discovered and Thachedious soon finds himself being recruited by the wizards. The dean Meni Longfork, a female gnome-dwarf, offers him a book for study. Examination on the contents of the book would allow him a position in the tower. She informs Thachedious that the wizards will show off their skill at the Gypsy Talent Celebration. Thachedious is released and takes his chair from the bushes. He finds that no one wants to buy the chair and leaves it on the street. Tolas buys himself an outfit at the local tailor. The tailor happens to be the best in town and has also made a costume for the great lord Zalchus. Tolas learns that Zalchus will be at the Gypsy Talent Celebration, wearing black-blue garments. Anton, Thachedious, Tolas and Nivora take a wagon and travel to the festival. Tolas wonders why Nivora is so grumpy, but as her anger turns towards him, he decides to leave her alone. Anton disguises himself as a mime with a white face and white hands. At the festival, hundreds of wagons are gathered around several campfires. All of the wagons have a roof, walls and some windows, and appear to be living quarters for merchants, gypsies and others. The gathered humans are a collection of entertainers, visitors, merchants, pickpockets and monks. The heroes settle their trailer near a small fire and set up Nivora as their bait. Tolas decides to roam near the major exit of the camp, Thachedious soon wanders off, distracted by the monks Brosius and Jamaila. Anton finds the grumpy Nivora a poor bait. Nivora blames Anton, but together they decide it is best for her to drink a lot of strong ale to be more seductive. Anton and Nivora are visited by Salavir and Queviarin. The beautiful half-elf Queviarin is widely known as the lover of Octavar. Salavir quickly leaves the group to their mission. Queviarin lingers around since she is a good friend of Nivora. She briefly mentions to Anton that his sister Neve is also at the festival. Tolas meets Zalchus near the exit of the camp. He demands that Zalchus returns to the faith of Talos so that they may compete as worthy rivals once more. Tolas threatens with worse alternatives for traitors. Zalchus argues against the destructive religion. He is also surprised that Tolas does not go after Bobzy the dragonborn instead; the most powerful follower of Talos in this area. Since Bobsy is such a great menace to Ulaa, Zalchus promises that if Tolas manages to defeat Bobsy, he will return to Talos. Anton feels the presence of Queviarin is distracting to Nivora. He clarifies that her drunken condition is part of her role and suggests Queviarin goes to the opening act. She complies and Anton continues his guard. Thachedious follows the monks to the opening act of the Talent Celebration. At the opening act, he witnesses how Sunspider Initiative wizards teleport a small group of people across a short distance. The development is acknowledged as a grand one and met with applause. Thachedious manages to pickpocket a neighboring visitor. A colorful display of fireworks is trumped by a sudden storm with lightning. Wind sweep across the land, and lightning seems to move towards the city Mistcrown. The visitors at the festival see how a large lightning dragon is formed above the city. The creature flies wildly and sends bolts of lightning into the buildings. Shortly after, balls of ice begin to fall from the sky, and people begin to seek shelter. Thachedious and Tolas hurry back to the wagon. Anton wants to bring Nivora to safety, but she does not want to be alone with him. A young man steps up to defend Nivora from Anton. Anton decides to wait for backup. Tolas arrives first and wants to drag Nivora to the wagon. The young man pulls a knife, and Anton shoots a bolt of Shadow in his back. The man dies instantly. Small ice elementals spawn from the ground; and the heroes strategically pull back into the wagon. Thachedious kills most of the spawns. Anton sees a handsome man change into the shape of Salavir, running off. Another handsome young man tries to magically charm Anton, but this fails and the man runs off. Towards the end of the sudden storm, Anton rescues a female contortionist named Amara and decides that it is best to confiscate the wagon from the dead man for the two of them. Sanctum Talent Level: 54/100 Queviarin slipped away from the campfire and glanced back at Nivora. Her young friend was finally growing out of her secluded life by getting drunk at a festival. It was a good thing Salavir was not there to see his precious daughter abandon all virtue. Queviarin gave herself a satisfied smile and remembered her own travels as an adolescent bard. Distracted by her thoughts, Queviarin bumped into a passerby. She apologized and froze briefly as she noticed his deep and dark alluring eyes. The unnatural phenomenon identified him as a Soulless. She composed herself and continued onwards. Soulless were not unknown to her; that vixen Levélia performed rituals to ‘prepare mortals for fiendish interaction’. Some of them had telltales like the darkened eyes, talking to themselves or a twitching muscle, but otherwise they maintained most of their humanity. It was a shame that even Octavar could not stop these rituals in his own domain. Queviarin greeted a friend when suddenly lightning filled the sky and thunder roared. She followed the patterns in the sky with amazement. After a few moments the dragon began to destroy the city of Mistcrown with bolts of light. A loud thump next to her brought her attention back to the festival. The friend she had been speaking with fell to the ground, a large chunk of ice penetrating his head. Queviarin kneeled to check up on the victim. Dead. Her healing magic would be useless. Another chunk of ice burst into the ground close to her. Abruptly a hail of ice began to fall from the sky. White spheres slammed into her and coldness dripped down her neck. Gods, she hated ice. '' ''Queviarin conjured a spell of elemental protection and noticed Salavir running towards her. He had a graceful and determined stride, even when running through this storm. She was certain that her secret lover would have searched for her until his last breath. Salavir wisely kept a formal distance to maintain their secret and he guided her to a nearby wagon. '' ''Some of the bodies they passed still moaned in pain. Queviarin noticed ice elementals throwing balls of frost at them. She felt tempted to intervene, but held herself back. There were greater things at stake. She could not risk Salavir or herself being killed by these minions. Her magical protection began to waver and coldness enveloped her once more. Salavir knocked on the door of the wagon in specific rhythm and repeated it once. It seemed that even the clerics of Pelor had grown tired of Mistcrown thieves and thugs. They were indeed smart to increase their security at a festival like this. The door opened and Queviarin was ushered inside. The warmth and smell of incense was a welcome relief. Then she noticed the two men sitting on the floor around a ritual circle. Their ornaments looked like skeletons; the incense had a hint of sulphur. More importantly, it smelled like trouble and she recognized the summoning circle for demons. '' ''Queviarin twisted to run back out, but Salavir blocked the entrance. His gaze held a victorious look. His normally blue eyes now emitted an alluring darkness. Could this be a fiend? She worried for the real Salavir. Another man came from behind the door and forcefully pulled a bag over her head. She was blinded. Queviarin reached for her spell pouch, but someone took it from her fingers. A grapple followed and she found herself firmly held to the floor by two men as a third gagged her and tied her up in ropes. A voice - much like Salavir’s, but not exactly like it - spoke. '' ''"Masters." '' ''He paused. It was definitely a fiendish creature. Did they know about her plots against devilspawn? "With the chaos outside it would be prudent to harvest only a single specimen. May I suggest a bold approach?" Queviarin listened to their plans and shivered at the some of the wicked suggestions. Particularly her own involvement made her very weary. Was this the end of her war against devils? Session 5th of July 2015 Day 4 The heroes emerge from their wagons after the storm. They leave the wounded to their misery. Tolas makes an exception for rich looking folk and offers them the blessing of Talos. One of them is lady Talya von Vargus. Anton decides to find his sister Neve. The heroes accompany him to the center of the camp. Neve is healthy and will retreat to the Sanctum soon with the monks. Anton curses at Jamaila, simply because its fun to blame her. Jamaila reponds with a sour face. Zalchus is also present at the fire. Thachedious purposefully avoids being seen by him. After all, he did steal that letter at the Prancing Pony. The injured body of Salavir is brought to the fire. Tolas heals him in the name of Talos and proclaims his greatness. Salavir speaks of his Queviarin who has gone missing. The heroes bring Salavir to the wagons of the sun god Pelor. Nearby they meet up with the red-haired Queviarin who has appearently been gathering injured people. She encourages the heroes to help with the wounded; they refuse. When Nivora decides to help, the heroes reluctantly tag along to protect her. At the wagons of the goddess Ulaa, Nivora decides she will continue to help. Thachedious thinks this is nonsense and forcefully drags the drunken girl back to her father. At the same time Anton finds that a familiar man stares at Queviarin.. a man that he already killed once! Suspecting this man is a kidnapper, the group prepares for an ambush. Anton disguises as Nivora and sets himself up as bait. The man leads him back to the wagon of Ulaa. As the door opens, a summoning circle is recognized. Anton signals for Tolas and Thachedious to open fire. The heroes destroy half of the wagon with magic. The kidnapper changes into the shape of a halfling to escape from the rubble., but does not get very far. The kidnapper is beheaded by Tolas. His body disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves a smell of sulphur behind. Inside the wagon, the heroes see that a portal directed at Mistcrown closes in front of their noses. They do find a ritual to summon a succubus and have a promising address in Mistcrown. They return to Salavir to claim their reward. Salavir is furious at all evil kidnaping warlocks. Anton steps up to defend his master Avonasac the Great Player, a Fey Lord. Salavir reluctantly agrees that not all warlocks may get their powers from evil fiends and the Fey may even be worthy allies. The heroes accept their next quest to punish the warlocks in Mistcrown. That evening Anton seduces Vorine, a wine merchant, at a thank-the-gods-we're-alive-party. He witnesses his previous conquest Amara drown herself in ale. The Sanctum Talent Level is drained greatly that night. The heroes head for Mistcrown at dawn and find half-orc Haram the cart maker. The heroes intimidate him with thunder and talk of dragons. He tells that the MC Bullies gang rules the Lower City. The King Bullies try to undermine their authority. They also learn that the halfling Tall, who is a highranking member of the MC Bullies, hired the wagon. An old lady is their best lead to find Tall. Tolas scares Haram even further by feigning allegiance to the MC Bullies. The heroes extract a safe house address from the old lady and kill her because she was armed with a broom. The safe house was raided. One warlock escaped, another was bound and left behind. A third was taken captive and dragged along. None of them knew where Tall was. The heroes find three captive women, all pretty. An unknown voice warns that the MC Bullies are going to swarm the safe house soon. The heroes take their prisoners via portal into a swamp. They place a second portal to cut off their pursuers. The captives mention that they have been kidnapped by the warlocks and Queviarin. Anton asks them to confess this to Octavar, who is Queviarin's lover. The warlock tells that the wine merchant Vorine is their contact for human trafficking activities. Upon his execution there's a sudden smell of sulphur and the air shimmers to a faint black; his soul is drawn into the Lower Planes. The group manages to reach Octavar Sanctum and learn a little more of the world on their travels. One of the captives tells of the Dragon Swamp and how Kaltur Benura slayed an Azure Dragon singlehandedly. Now he is head of the Adventurers Guild. Once in the Sanctum, Octavar recommends Tolas to talk to the dragonborn in their camp if he wants to learn more about Bobzy. Anton brings the captive named Leïna to his room. The other two he guides to Levélia. Levélia offers a rich reward for the specimens. The nameless girls are not seen the next morning. Thachedious realizes Levélia represents the Cult of Eternity. He talks to her trying to figure out what is going on and how he may stop them. His metal faceplate makes Levélia think that he is looking for a fresh body. Thachedious lies that he may be interested in becoming a dwarf. Apparently dwarves are not in storage, but can be found in the south. Levélia is not willing to share details about rituals until Thachedious has paid an equivalent of 1000 gold and has committed his soul. Thachedious says he needs some time to think. After this he overhears Levélia and Queviarin argue about evil activities in the Sanctum. Levélia defends her position and claims honest work. Queviarin swears to expel the blonde elven woman whenever possible. Day 5 The Sanctum Talent Level is depleted further. The next morning the heroes confront Queviarin with her treachery. A fearful Leïna confirms the stories of our heroes and claims to be kidnapped by her. Queviarin claims she was under the control of a fiend during her crimes. Anton shows the ritual of the succubus and it is agreed that all parties suffered from the same enemy. Octavar is pleased with the stories he has heard and Sanctum Talent is somewhat regained. Sanctum Talent Level: 36/100 Session 23rd of August 2015 Day 5 The heroes are invited by Octavar to spy on a meeting of all leaders within the Sanctum. A tiefling named Levarthass, (boss of the criminal MC Bullies), Salavir (priest of Pelor), Dona (monk), Meni (wizard) and Glenhia (merchant) discuss various issues besides the lightning dragon above Mistcrown. Druids in the west have fled from the forest and Lightningborn have been spotted in the same area. Portals have opened to Vilayad; Dona will send out an exploration team. Barrnahuul (dragonborn) and Kaltur (adventurers guild) enter the room. Threatening with military force, Barrnahuul claims control of the Planescope, a magical artifact that regulates teleportation portals. Kaltur supports her claim. It is evident that Kaltur is respected by the other leaders, because they reluctantly yield. When Barrnahuul and Kaltur leave, the remaining leaders agree that something needs to be done. Salavir proposes to counsel the prophet Gabriëlla. Salavir is unaware that the heroes spied on his meeting. He hands them a letter, asking them to take it to Gabriëlla. Naughty Alaya opens the letter and reads "Tatuinarr is the name of the demon. Are the dragonborn the nest of dragons?" The heroes witness a murder attempt in the Sanctum. The offender is destroyed by Octavar. The victim, Lady Pilary, survives because of Tolas. She suspects house Romery of this deed. Neve Stormwind feels unsafe and will retreat to her rooms. Tolas receives a letter from Talya von Vargus, major of Last Hope. She thanks Tolas for saving her life at the Gypsy Talent Celebration and wants to talk about a temple for Talos. When the heroes visit her, she mentions that she wants protection from the lightning dragon in exchange for the temple and surrounding lands. The selected location is occupied by an earthen spirit. The spirit appears willing to speak. He agrees that a temple may be built if the heroes defeat his avatar. The heroes overcome his challenge easily and earn a stationary ally. The spirit Grollum will work together with Talya to complete the temple. Salavir is angry that the heroes delay in their task. He agrees to heal Alaya if she promises to deliver the message as soon as possible. The heroes are provided with donkeys and they race towards Workhill. Near Workhill is a druid camp. The druids have fled from their grove, Duridia. Peaceful creatures like nixies, leprechauns, centaurs, satyrs and gnomes populate the camp. They claim that demons turn the forest against itself. Gabriëlla was last seen in Duridia. Alaya finds a friendly Fey much like herself. She learns that her new friend is playful, carefree and incredibly dumb. These traits are recurring among all Fey. Anton meets other followers of Avonasac, mostly satyrs. They do not appear involved in greater schemes besides daily seduction. Anton finds himself a nixie named Pandora for the night. The Sanctum Talent Level is depleted further overnight (but I forgot to roll dice). Day 6 The heroes continue their journey to Duridia. The flora becomes more wild and a thick mist obscures vision. Animals flee from the north and warn about ‘darkness’. A treacherous Nixie and his owlbears attack the group. Anton is overwhelmed and knocked unconscious… will he survive? Sanctum Talent Level: 36/100 (unchanged) Session 6th of September 2015 Day 6 The nixie falls to his knees and begs forgiveness. The owlbears stop their attacks and become dazed. Tolas provides forgiveness by killing the nixie. He loots some toys and a small wooden horse of demonic design. Thachedious performs a miracle. He brings life to Anton with his bare hands. Anton seizes control of the owlbears with his acting skills and illusions. The heroes arrive at Duridia Grove and confirm that it is occupied by Lightningborn. The owlbears are sent on a suicide mission to kill as many enemies as they can. Tolas enters the compound as a missionary of Talos. He seeks to gain information from the remaining Lightningborn about Talos' avatar. He is dismissed, but learns that these Lightningborn keep human slave-pets and druidic captives. The main Lightningborn camp is in the Dragon Swamp. Anton pretends to be a messenger of Barrnahuul and is allowed into the camp. The barbaric Lightningborn make him clean up the corpses. Anton uses his invisible assistant Jeeves to release the bonds of all captives. Thachedious and Tolas have their first strike on the barbarians. The Lightningborn are easily deposed of. Thachedious is knocked out, but healed by the elven druid Salimara. Struck by sudden genious, Anton sees an opportunity to gain Fame. He pushes the druid aside and convinces Thachedious that he was the healer. Salimara is angry, but she succumbs to the charms of hero Anton. The druids overwhelm one of the human slave-pets, claiming horrible crimes against nature by him. The slave-pet, a mage of the Sunspider Initiative, argues that he was a captive under the pressure of his masters. Theodorus decides that the wizard should be excused, but the rest of the party does not agree. The mage is ritually sacrificed in the name of Octavar. Sanctum Talent Level increases to 41/100 (+5) Tolas asks about Gabriëlla and learns that she withdrew to a grove located deeper in the forest, Deepridia. Salimara polymorphs them all into harmless dragonflies and together they fly to the safer grove. It is clear that some parts of the forest are corrupted by something dark. The heroes are welcomed by Walbar the young satyr and his girlfriend Tixtixie the pixie. Walbar greets with an adapted signature of Avonasac. Walbar brings the heroes to a lush paradise filled with clear water, green grass and a comforting waterfall. Beautiful nixies, leprechauns and other fey swim in the water and dance on the shore. In Gabriëlla’s absence, Walbar tells about Avonasac and his sister Elorasac. Elorasac was once the fey patron of temptations. Then she fell in love with Avonasac and her public responsibilities became neglected. Avonasac smelled an opportunity and slowly he recruited her dissatisfied clients. When the truth came out, an open rivalry between the two remained. Funloving fey across the Feywild were torn apart into a male and female camp, each intent on tempting the other. Walbar and Tixtixie left their patrons and chose eachother instead. Anton is highly annoyed by their sugarsweet treachery, but he keeps his face calm. A meeting with Gabriëlla follows. She presents herself as a giant frog. Thachedious runs forward to hug his mother. The frog pronounces her heartfelt joy at seeing her son. When Thachedious kisses her, she turns into a her elven shape with blonde hair and green highlights. They hug, speechless, for some time. A leprechaun yawns. The heroes explain their business. Anton reads the note aloud. "Tatuinarr is the name of the demon. Are the dragonborn the nest of dragons?" Gabriëlla recollects her previous visit by Salavir the priest, back when the devils still held the Wavering Expanse and the dragons freed the land. Salavir asked for visions and solutions. There is one that has yet to come true. “The infinite house is protected by a fiend, yet the fiend eats the house from the inside out. It is a matter of time before the house will become an empty shell and all of its children will lose their talent or lives.” “First solution, only the last unicorn can slay the fiend before the fiend devours everything it knows. The unicorn must slay the fiend in a nest of dragons. "Second solution. The Solar of Inspiration may adopt the children into safety.” The Prophet Gabriëlla adds her share of disclaimers to the message and confirms that the unicorn has been found. Based on this name of the demon she is willing to see further into the future. However, the fey patron Elorasac disturbs her sleep, dreams, peace and visions. Darkness is creeping into the forest, corrupting trees and fey alike. The darkness has a preference for dryads, nymphs and their likes, all typical clients of Elorasac. As a result, the female patron of temptation has become quite crazy. For this reason, Elorasac must be removed. Killing might not be the best option, however. Gabriëlla knows from her visions that if Elorasac does not fight for the ‘right’ side, all fey on the Expanse will die. The Prophet proposes an alternative. The heroes summon Elorasac by killing her favorite client (who is already corrupted). The heroes may puncture Elorasac with druidic-infused metal and imprison her. Given time, she might be converted to sanity and become an ally. Some heroes take time to think. Thachedious seems happy with whatever. After all, he found his mommy! They talk a little about the past, but Thachedious grows angry that Gabriëlla left him alone. He picks up on the knowledge that his brother Chromium is alive somewhere on the Expanse. He walks away from his mother. Loneliness has certain comforts. Anton hates Elorasac, the Bitch in the Sky, nemesis of Avonasac. He is tempted to kill her anyway and decides to consult a local priest for advice. Brobara opens a hotlink to Avonasac via Leprechaun Communication Services. Avonasac, the Great Player in the Sky, seems very relaxed. Avonasac is pleased with the progress that Anton has made on human lands. Avonasac dislikes the news of demonic corruption of dryads in the forest; they are his to seduce. Nonetheless, the opportunity to trap Elorasac is wonderful. He proposes that she be kidnapped from her prison after she has been kidnapped for the first time. And if Anton is confused, he just kidnaps her another time, so long as the wench ends up at Avonasac’s feet. It is time she learns her position. Anton enjoys his evening with Salimara and has Jeeves set fire to the ‘house’ of Walbar and Tixtixie. They are shocked, but survive. Tolas meets up with Gabriëlla later that evening. She mentions she is still a follower of Talos. The stormlord blends very well with druidic philosophy. Only the strongest trees survive powerful winds and nature provides a fresh angle for humanoids to serve and worship Talos. She suggests that a dying forest will lead to a reign of devils. Devils will never worship Talos, therefore the forest must survive, and Elorasac not killed. Day 7 The next morning the heroes take their imbued weapons to a corrupted landscape in the Shadow Forest. There, they fight living vines and a corrupted ugly dryad. When the dryad dies, a small tornado originates from her broken tree and mist dissipates. A stunningly beautiful red-haired and large-winged fey creature appears out of nowhere. Her presence inspires magical friendship upon all, except Tolas. She strides forward, kneeling at the corpse of the ugly dryad, mourning her death. Thachedious loots the corpse, since there are only friends around. Anton naturally tries to seduce the lady Elorasac. “Somebody will pay for this,” she whispers at the corpse. Tolas holds out his druidic-imbued swords and throws them on the ground with a loud clang. He looks at the fey and pleads for an alliance, an end to the demonic invasion. Tolas has never heard himself speak with such authority. The world holds its breath momentarily. The woman is locked in his gaze, considering his words, something yielding in her posture. Thachedious and Anton feel her magic dissipate. “Yes. We will help each other, united against the corruption.” Sanctum Talent Level: 41/100 Session 4th of October 2015 Day 7 Elorasac claims that Gabriëlla has given her soul to the devils and therefore cannot be trusted. She also claims that Anton is her grandchild. A dark mist emerges from the corpse of the dryad. The mist avoids the imbued metal weapons. It finally materializes into the shapes of two demonic shadows. Elorasac is possessed by the first of them. Ybsom grabs one of the imbued swords and destroys the second devil in a single blow. The heroes capture a possessed Elorasac by staking her with an imbued sword. Thachedious makes sure that all the treasure is secured. He finds a single Sending Stone, a Shawl of Endless Lengths and a Feminine Handbag of Holding on their prisoner. The heroes return to Gabriëlla and put Elorasac in a magical prison. They learn that Nivora has followed them here. She is looking for Thachedious. Nivora will likely be able to exorcize the demon. Tolas, Anton and Ybsom refuse to leave their prisoner unguarded, which leaves only Thachedious to represent the group. Nivora has had quite the make-over since the heroes last saw her. She wears a henna-tattoo on her face, similar to Thachedious' mask. Her long brown hair is replaced with a funky short haircut. Nivora explains how Thachedious brought her wisdom; beauty is irrelevant, only the attitude of a person matters. Nivora agrees to the exorcism, but she needs the heroes to protect her during the ritual. Representatives of Avonasac talk to Thachedious. They wish to have Elorasac in exchange for magical pendants. Thachedious consults with his fresh groupie Nivora and decides it is inhuman to sell people, even non-humans. The exorcism begins and the heroes battle waves of devilspawn. They learn that the devil Ygdroth threatens the Shadow Forest. Eventually the demonic shadow leaves the body of Elorasac and is vanquished by the heroes. Gabriëlla and representatives of Avonasac are waiting outside while the heroes tend to their wounds. Sanctum Talent Level: 41/100 Session 6th May 2016 Day 7 After the exorcism, the heroes negotiate a deal between Elorasac and Avonasac. Elorasac yields her portfolio of ‘temptation’ to Avonasac and acknowledges him as her patron. In return, Elorasac and her clients will fall under the protection of Avonasac until the demonic presence has been vanquished. Avonasac deems Elorasac unfit to guard the artifact called Mirror of Fey Ancestors. This object allows fey spirits to touch this world, changing the nearby region of the Wavering Expanse into a forest. Avonasac asks the heroes to build a new forest (Avona Forest) on another location. As a reward the heroes will get his blessing. Gabriëlla her visions have been restored after the exorcism. She performs divination for Salavir and for each of the heroes. DIVINATION for THACHEDIOUS. "Chromium has adopted another form. He will be there when you bring destiny to the Cult of Eternity." Additionally, Gabriëlla mentions that Chromium was placed into custody at Hamar and his sister Vorine. She says Salimara is the half-sister of Thachedious. DIVINATION for TOLAS. "The future of all druids on WE will be at the mercy of a storm. A storm with you at it's core." Gabriëlla, believing druidism and stormlord Talos are a strong combination, sends her daughter Salimara to be trained by Tolas. DIVINATION for ALAYA. "Many wings will come to you." DIVINATION for ANTON. "Karma is your greatest enemy."  DIVINATION for YBSOM. "You will attract the greatest artists." DIVINATION for SALAVIR "The infinite house is protected by a Fiend, yet the Fiend eats the house from the inside out. It is a matter of time when the house will become an empty shell and all of its children lose their talent or lives. Only the Last Unicorn can kill the Fiend before the Fiend devours everything it knows. The Unicorn must first destroy the Spirit of the Fiend in a nest of Dragons. I see that the Solar of Inspiration may adopt the children into safety. " And: "Tatuinarr is this devil's name, slain where you met the daughter of Salavir. If the Unicorn slays the Fiend permanently, there will certainly be a war. Many factions will want to claim the Infinite House. I see Dragons, Fiends, Celestials, Fey, Elementals, maybe more" Day 8 Upon return the heroes return to Last Hope, Salavir explains more about the visions. Tatuinarr helped Octavar build the Sanctum many years ago. Although this demon died in the war with Dragons recently, his powers still infect the Sanctum. Before his death, Tatuinarr killed the Last Unicorn. Queviarin was the companion of this celestial creature. She kept his Blessed Horn safe as a powerful weapon against evil. It can be used to excise the demon from the Sanctum. Salavir offers a quest to kill the Spirit of Tatuinarr in the Everfighting Fields, using the Horn. Notably, only a pure person may wield this weapon. Nivora is suggested as a candidate. Salavir claims he has connections with the Solar of Inspiration too. Newborn children are currently cured of the demonic taint by replacing the taint with a blessing. The heroes build a shrine of Avonasac at their headquarters. This is where the Mirror of Fey Ancestors is stored. Salimara will be the architect and guardian of Avona Forest. Thachedious talks to Meni about wanting to join the Sunspider Initiative. Meni says he –has– to pass the theoretical exam to become a student like everyone else. Thachedious feels there must be another way to join. Meni recommends him to talk to Larethan Dormethian – sorcerer by birth, leader of the monks and author of the exams – for inspiration. Meni Longfork, dean of the Sunspider Initiative, asks the heroes to travel through the portal to Vilayad and collect reagents to make a remote control for the Planescope. She needs a catalyst, magic-resistant materials, a power source and blueprints from the old keep of Vilayad. This keep was once a refuge for wild sorcerers. It had a surprisingly stable connection to the Wavering Expanse, and therefore is a convenient source for these materials. Dona ul’Eli, monk of the Sunspider Protectorate, needs the heroes to travel to Vilayad to help capture young Drow during their Surface Hunt. Since these prisoners will be outcasts after failing their Hunt, they are easily recruited into the Sunspider Protectorate. The heroes choose to travel to Vilayad for financial reasons. Salavir says that there is another adventuring party for his quest anyway. Tolas successfully scares the other party with his skeleton. Anton decides to disable these competitors further; he imitates Salavir and sends these youngsters to the other end of the Expanse. This way, Salavirs quest will still be there when they return from Vilayad. Sanctum Talent Level: 41/100 (no change) Session 20th May 201 Day 9 Alaya talks to Lixlixie the not-so-smart pixie about ways to make her wings work. Lixlixie heard that humans can swap bodies, so all you would need is another pixie! Also, cutting the wings of another pixie may help, since evil-awful Grigs can glue wings with dark magic! Lixlixie will settle somewhere in the new Avona Forest in case Alaya needs her help! The heroes travel through the portal to Vilayad. They arrive at a market where locals exchange wares with merchants from the Wavering Expanse. Alaya set things on fire and causes chaos. Thachedious makes use of the confusion to steal a big cheese-donut. Notably, it can float! Dona expects the Drow Surface Hunt to start that evening, so there is time for preparation. Thachedious exposes himself to martial arts training and gets a beating. Anton cannot help himself and flirts with a female drow monk, who may share her name in private meeting later. The heroes plan their ambush together with the monks. The words 'cannon' and 'fodder' are wisely avoided. Dona joins their team. At the cave entrance, the heroes lay their ambush. They drow appear and the heroes strike with massive damage. One by one, the drow drop like leaves in autumn. Some of the allied cannon fodder does not survive, Tolas' skeleton returns to ashes and Dona remains the strong representative of the Sunspider Protectorate. Some drow beg for mercy. They receive a knock to the head or an ice bolt in the face. One priestess, three mages and nine warriors are captured. Sanctum Talent Level: 41/100 (no change) Latest activity __TOC__ Category:Browse